Problem: $ (-8)\cdot(-8) = \; ?$
Solution: $(-8)\cdot(-8)$ is $-8$ multiplied by itself $2$ times. The base is $-8$ The exponent is $2$ $(-8)\cdot(-8)$ is $-8$ to the power of $2$ $(-8)\cdot(-8) = -8^{2}$